


Time Will Tell

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Nathan solve one of Haven's mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "The Tides That Bind."
> 
> Thanks to lone_pyramid for betaing!

Audrey's tucked under Nathan's arm, resting her head on his shoulder, and he's reclining against one of the posts of the old pier, looking out over the beach and water at the rising sun. "It's beautiful," Nathan observes.

"It is," she agrees. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"We will, in a way," Nathan points out. He's right, but Audrey doesn't want to think about what that means just now. "What will you do next?"

"I'll stay in town a few more days," Audrey plans aloud, "get my picture taken. Lucy will leave when she's supposed to. But I'll still be in Haven. I'm always in Haven, one way or another. I hear 1956 was a nice year."

"How much will you tell the Chief?"

"Most of it, I think. Someone in this town needs to know what's going on, and we both know he can keep a secret."

"That explains a lot about my childhood." They're quiet, as the horizon slowly fills with light. "I don't regret it, you know. Coming here with you. Even if I knew then what was going to happen."

"Even if you'd known that time travel is fatal to everyone but me?"

"It was ... destiny."

"You know what Duke would say, right? Screw destiny."

"At least now we have the answer to one last question."

"What's that?"

"We finally figured out who the Colorado Kid was."

Audrey smiles into his chest. They watch the sun rise together. And then Audrey gets up, kisses him gently one last time, and goes to find a phone so she can report finding the body of the man who would soon be known as the Colorado Kid.


End file.
